The following references are believed to represent the known state of the art:
US Patent Application Publication 2007/0250896 A1: “Picture in picture mosaic” of Alistair John Parker (Kramer);
US Patent Application Publication 2009/0228943 A1: “System and method for delivery of personalized mosaic multimedia content over cable data network” of Kumar Ramaswamy (Thomson);
U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,714: “Video transmission and processing system for generating a user mosaic” to Francois Martin;
US Patent Application Publication 2011/0249177 A1: “Method, apparatus and system for implementing mosaic TV service” of Juntao Chen;
US Patent Application Publication 2010/0115554 A1: “Intelligent TV mosaic for IP TV” of Francois Xavier Drouet;
US Patent Application Publication 2010/0171881 A1: “Generating of a customizable TV mosaic” of Pierre Yves Castellan; and
“H.264 Advanced video coding for generic audiovisual services (Annex H)” January 2012, International Telecommunication Union, Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T).